David Faustino
David Anthony Faustino (born March 3, 1974) is an American actor and rapper primarily known for his role as Bud Bundy on the FOX sitcom Married... with Children. David Faustino is currently the host of Old Scratch Radio Sundays on Skee 24/7 on Dash Radio Early life Faustino was born in Los Angeles, California, on March 3, 1974, to Roger and Kay Faustino, a costumer.1 His older stepbrother Jeff Leiber is also an actor, and his younger brother Michael made many guest appearances on Married... with Children, including the episode David co-wrote, "T*R*A*S*H". Career Faustino made his television debut at the age of 3 months when he appeared on the Lily Tomlin Special.2 He did not start regularly acting until 1980 after a small role on Little House on the Prairie. Throughout the early to mid-1980s, Faustino guest-starred on a number of TV shows such as Family Ties, St. Elsewhere, and The Love Boat. In 1987, he landed a full-time gig on Married... with Children, which was his big break. He played Bud, the younger of the two Bundy children, in 259 episodes, from April 5, 1987, until the season finale on June 9, 1997. He reprised the role of Bud Bundy in such series as Parker Lewis Can't Lose and Top of the Heap. Faustino also appeared on Burke's Law, MADtv, and The New Addams Family. In 2002, he appeared in the reality television special Celebrity Boot Camp (a shortened version of the Boot Camp series for celebrities). In 2001 he appeared in the independent film Killer Bud, produced by Aglet Productions. In 2005 Faustino guest-starred on two episodes of One on One. Faustino also starred as Jason Dockery in the movie RoboDoc (2008). In April 2007 he was featured in an American McDonald's commercial introducing the "Dollar Menunaires." He developed and starred in Star-ving, a weekly Internet comedy series on Crackle, an online video network backed by Sony Pictures Entertainment.3 A total of 12 episodes of Star-ving were produced. Faustino played an exaggerated version of himself in the series, which he wrote and developed with several friends as an "anti-''Entourage''." "This is a very twisted take on what I've been through all these years," Faustino said.4 He has also signed a deal with National Lampoon to be involved with three low-budget films. Faustino appeared with the cast of Married... with Children again at the 7th Annual TV Land Awards in 2009, presented by Dr. Phil. He also had cameo appearances in two episodes of the HBO series Entourage and co-starred in the feature Not Another B Movie which was distributed by Troma Entertainment in 2011. By 2012 Faustino was cast in The Legend of Korra as the voice of firebender Mako,5 a central character named after the late Mako Iwamatsu (the voice of Iroh in the original series). He also voice Dagur the Deranged as a secondary villain on season one and main villain in season 2 of DreamWorks Dragons. He appears in the Bones 12th-season episode "The Radioactive Panthers in the Party," playing a fictional version of himself as a suspect in the death of an aspiring filmmaker. Category:Voice Actors